


lock me in a room, throw away the key (i dare you)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare, bi character(s), coworkers locked up together overnight, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Rosa was just looking forward to going home and enjoying a nice and relaxing weekend. She wasn't supposed to accidentally get locked into the evidence lockup. And with Gina Linetti, that is. It was going to be a long night.





	lock me in a room, throw away the key (i dare you)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: dianetti prompt: gina and rosa get stuck in the precinct evidence room (or elevator idk)for a whole night. they play truth or truth and somehow end up kissing.

        It’s Friday night, and Rosa is working late. It’s not ideal; she was looking forward to going home and relaxing, but she’s also fine working just a few hours late.

        She heads to the evidence lockup to look for a file, leaving her cell phone lying on top of her desk. Rosa thumbs through a box in the evidence lockup room, trying to find what she is looking for, when she hears a noise. Rosa stops what she is doing, and the noise echoes through the room again.

        Rosa steps quietly to the side and sees Gina Linetti, shaking a bottle of whipped cream. Rosa frowns. “Linetti. What are you doing here?” she asks.

        Gina looks up in surprise. “I would ask you the same thing, Diaz,” she says, hiding the whipped cream behind her back.

        “I’m working late, Gina. I’m in here to get a file. What are you doing with the whipped cream?” Rosa sighs.

        “Playing a prank,” Gina says, offering no further explanation.

        “Okay, whatever,” Rosa mutters, turning back to her box of files. She pulls out the one that she needs and turns to leave the evidence lockup room.

        The door doesn’t budge. Rosa pushes against it with all of her might. It doesn’t open. “Gina! The door won’t open!” she calls, briskly walking back to where Gina is crouched with her bottle of whipped cream. Gina looks up at Rosa.

        “Oh, yeah, the doors lock from the outside now or whatever. Don’t worry; I have a key right here—” Gina says, and stuffs her hand into her sweatshirt pocket. Her hand comes up empty, and Gina looks up at Rosa wide-eyed. Rosa grits her teeth and flies at the door with full force.

        “Ow.” She collapses with a sore shoulder, but stands up again, kicking at the door. “Why won’t this thing _break!_ ”

        “You’re in a police precinct, honey,” Gina tells her. “They like to make everything indestructible.”

        “I can see that,” Rosa mutters. She slides down onto the floor with her back against the door and puts her face in her hands. “We’re never gonna get out of here, are we.”

        “Not if I can help it,” Gina asserts, holding up her cell phone. “Oh, wait, _no cell service?_ What kind of a place is this?” she says in disbelief.

        “Why don’t you have data!” Rosa nearly shouts. “Gina!”

        “It’s not my fault that you don’t have your phone on you,” Gina argues, walking over to Rosa and sitting down next to her. “I guess we’re locked in here until the weekend squad gets here tomorrow. Oh, Jake’s actually working tomorrow, so I bet he’ll let us out.”

        “This _sucks!”_ Rosa bursts out. “I wanted to go home and watch a movie or something and relax and get out of these _stupid_ jeans and eat some pizza and sleep but instead I’m stuck in this _stupid_ police evidence lockup because some _moron_ decided to install locks on the outside! I just wanna go home!” she rants.

        “Yeah,” Gina says. “This does suck, but at least we have each other?”

        “Whatever,” Rosa mutters. “I’m starving. When are we gonna get out of this place?” She stands up and bangs her fists against the door a few times.

        “Hold on,” Gina says, standing up next to Rosa. She walks over to where she had left the whipped cream and crouches down. She walks back to Rosa with two wrapped sandwiches in her hands and gives one to Rosa.

        Rosa raises an eyebrow. “Where’d you get this?” she asks.

        “Was playing a prank on Hitchcock and Scully. They’d never fall for the bait if there wasn’t food,” Gina reasons, unwrapping her sandwich and biting into it. She sits down against the door again and Rosa follows suit.

        A few minutes later, all that remain of the sandwiches are the wrappers, which are discarded to one side. Rosa and Gina sit in silence next to each other. Rosa is looking through her case file, and Gina is playing a game on her phone. Both are evidently bored when Gina audibly sighs and Rosa tosses the case file over to one side.

        “I could really go for some alcohol right now,” Rosa mutters. “Do you have any on you?”

        “I wish,” Gina grumbles. “I’m magical on all levels but physical. Sorry, Diaz.”

        Rosa sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. “This is a nightmare,” she declares.

        Gina raises an eyebrow. “Really? Some people would _kill_ to be trapped in close quarters with me, Rosa, _kill.”_ She strongly emphasizes the last word, and Rosa opens her eyes and takes a deep breath.

        “Yeah, and I’m gonna kill _you_ if you don’t shut up,” she says a little bit too harshly.

        “Ouch,” Gina mutters.

        “Sorry,” Rosa says. “I was just really looking forward to relaxing this weekend.”

        “Yeah, me too. No baby to take care of, just me and some champagne, maybe a movie,” Gina says, describing her perfect weekend in. Gina puts down her phone and looks over at Rosa. “You think we could do something fun? I’m _dying_ of boredom.”

        “Oh,” Rosa says thoughtfully. “Sucks to know that boredom got a chance to kill you before I did.”

        Gina punches Rosa softly in the arm. “You’re hilarious, Diaz. No, I’m serious. We could play a game or something,” she pitches.

        “Okay, what game? Are you gonna conjure up Monopoly? Actually, please do. If we had Monopoly, then one of us would actually win since Amy’s not here,” Rosa says, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Gina laughs, picking her phone up and turning it back on.

        “Let me just search “fun games to play while trapped in close quarters with your coworker”— oh wait, no results because there’s no freaking internet in this crap hole,” Gina says, tapping her phone against her knee.

        Rosa starts to panic. “Oh, no, Gina, what if we never get out of here? What if we _die_ here? This is so bad. We’re gonna die here!” she says anxiously, standing up and punching the door. She pulls her fist away in pain and shoves it into her jacket pocket.

        Gina stands up. “Hey, no. We’re not gonna die here! Calm down, Rosa; it’s gonna be okay,” she says, comforting Rosa. “Come on, Rosa. Let’s do something to pass the time. Hey, I just though of a game!” she says. Rosa looks up at her.

        “What?” she asks curiously.

        “Spin the bottle,” Gina says.

        “We have no bottle and there’s only two of us,” Rosa frowns.

        “See, Rosa, that’s where you’re wrong. There are more than two of us. See, you have nice old Mr. Shelf there, and there’s Miss File Box sitting comfortably there— from what I’ve heard, she’s a really good kisser,” Gina says. Rosa finds herself laughing for the first time that night. “And over there, Rosa, is The Wall! Perfectly good candidate!” Gina continues, delighted to hear Rosa’s laughter.

        “Let’s play truth or dare,” Rosa suggests. Gina is a little taken back, but quickly agrees to this.

        “Hold on, I think I have the app on my phone, so—” Gina starts, picking up her phone and thumbing through her countless apps.

        “Nah, leave it,” Rosa says, waving a hand. “It’s more fun if we make them up.”

        So they start playing truth or dare. Gina climbs one of the shelves and jumps off of it. Rosa does a back flip. Gina tells Rosa about the time she crashed a celebrity wedding.

        “Truth,” Rosa chooses about halfway into the game. Gina smiles.

        “Who was the first girl you liked? In real life, not Lisa Turtle,” Gina says. They are sitting atop a small table, and Rosa rests an elbow on one knee and her chin on her fist.

        “There was this girl,” she starts after a moment. “I used to go to dance school with her. Her name was Gracie and I thought that I was in love with her,” she tells Gina with a sigh.

        “Well,” Gina says, leaning forward, “did you guys ever get together?”

        “No,” Rosa says. “She freaked out and shit, and I dropped out of ballet academy, so that would’ve gone nowhere anyways.”

        “Oh,” Gina says. “I’m sorry.”

        “It’s okay. Whatever. Hey, truth or dare?” Rosa asks.

        Gina chooses a dare, and Rosa instructs her to grab the whipped cream that she had been using for the prank on Hitchcock and Scully. Gina goes and grabs it, returning to the table with a smile. “What do I do with it?” she asks.

        “Make a fake beard,” Rosa suggests. “Like Santa.” Maybe it’s the exhaustion that’s letting her loose and act this way with Gina, but Rosa is really, really enjoying spending time with Gina. And Gina is funny. She’s suddenly got a white beard of whipped cream around her chin, and Rosa is laughing so hard that she’s got a tear in her eye.

        Gina grins, and wipes some whipped cream on Rosa’s cheek. “There. We’re even now. Truth or dare, Rosa,” Gina says, as Rosa smiles widely.

        “Dare,” Rosa decides.

        Gina goes quiet, trying to think of a dare. A moment later, her eyes light up. “I dare you to kiss me,” she says.

        A beat passes, and Rosa blinks, taken aback by Gina’s dare. “What?”

        “You gonna chicken?” Gina teases.

        “No, I’m fine with kissing you!” Rosa argues. “But, like that?” she says, motioning to all of the whipped cream on Gina’s face.

        Gina grins. “Duh, that’s why I dared you to kiss me. Wait, did you just say you’re fine with kissing me?”

        “No, I didn’t say that! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Rosa protests. Gina opens her mouth to playfully argue this, when Rosa’s lips are on hers and there is whipped cream everywhere. They break away a second later, and Gina nearly laughs at the smudges of whipped cream covering Rosa’s face.

        “Fuck this,” Rosa decides, and pulls Gina back in to kiss her again. “Delete the tapes tomorrow,” Rosa tells her, and Gina nods.

        Fifteen minutes later, they’ve wiped the whipped cream off of their faces using the paper sandwich wrappers. Rosa is lying on the floor, and Gina lies next to her with her head on Rosa’s shoulder.

        The next morning, Detective Jake Peralta goes hunting for something in the evidence lockup. Instead, he finds Rosa and Gina curled up together, sleeping on the floor. It’s the closest he’s ever seen someone get to Rosa before.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to give me a dianetti prompt, then shoot one into my inbox on tumblr @darkrosemind


End file.
